diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Deus
Deus (otherwise known as Daire Oulha Yu) is a Z-ranked superhero in Diegen City. Personality About me? There isn't a lot to say. I consider myself a gentleman, or at least a man with a modicum of class to show. The general public considers me a kind man, but I only do what anybody else would do in the same given situation. I've also been called flamboyant, but I have no idea why. I love people of all types, poor, or rich, but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the affluence granted me at my birth. Those that work under me are treated respectfully, and though I can't claim to speak for all of their motives and reasons, I assume that they remain loyal to me because of the kindness I offer them. That's what I've been told, at the very least. As I said before, I can't stand those who have no dignity or nobility about them. Those who think they can take what they want because they were born with power, or never had to work for anything are just as bad. That's why I adore those that struggle despite the odds, because, in the end, they're stronger than us super-humans, no? I admire them for being what I could never be. Power Description My power is something akin to aura manipulation if you want a quick explanation. I project an almost entirely indestructible field of aura that gives people the thought that I can't be hurt. Most people aren't even strong enough to damage my suit while my aura is active. It allows me to even perform superhuman feats of strength at all times. It is directly linked to my emotional state, so a calmer mind grants me greater strength while becoming unfocused or emotional makes my power more...unstable. Backstory Where do I even begin...? I grew up with my powers, although, they were largely underdeveloped when I was a child. My mother died shortly after my birth due to the backlash of my uncontrolled power. I was raised almost entirely by my father and his myriad of servants, primarily Lee, who had been a butler and advisor to my father since his youth. As I grew, my father always ensured to instill me with the knowledge that while my mother had no power, she was the strongest person he'd ever known. That might have been where my admiration for non-powered beings came from, because there was not a single point where my father didn't tell me of the challenges that the men and women of the world had to overcome without the gift of powers. At the age of ten, our fair city had been built in its entirety, and my father took his place as one of the precursor heroes that made this city great. My brother and I joined him as sidekicks, with my brother being five years my elder. After my fifth year, I was on my own for the first time. My brother eventually caved under the pressure of how much power he had, and how little he felt he gained from it. He selfishly decided he would take the city and everything in it for himself. With his powers being similar to my father's, he was almost unstoppable at the time...he even proved his might by attacking and killing our father. If I had been stronger back then, things would've been different, but I was far too weak at only fifteen to fight him...that's where my mind was at. I inherited my father's will, and his strength. The rest is history, isn't it? I was the youngest to have ever killed such a major threat and quickly rose to fame as a Z-ranked hero in the following years. I regret not being able to save my father, my brother, or all the lives he took...butI will never regret those times. I was given the strength to overcome my own hurdles, and lo and behold, here I am today, stronger for the people that stand alongside me and the people that need me. Likes & Dislikes * + Fine company * + Fine dining * + Taking walks all over the city * - Being referred to as old * - Men who lack dignity Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Z-Rank Category:Superhero Category:With A Sidekick Category:Valentine Valtieri